Life Turns Around
by Diamonds are a Classic Gem
Summary: Elizabeth Webber has always been a great person, but just always seem to get the lowest end of life. How could it be any different because she met a new handsome doctor. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Nurse Elizabeth Webber went through the most in her life in the span of 3 years. First she thought her son Jake was dead after he was hit by a car, only to find out that he was alive and being held captive by Helena Cassadine. Then Lucky, her kids father, left making her the primary care taker for her kids. And now her house just burned down in a fire and she was left with nothing for her or her kids, and Jake was hit by a car. _Again!_

The staff at General Hospital are the best though. If it wasn't for them, she don't know if she would have made it through. She's been staying at the hospital to be by Jake's side. Her kids had been staying with Laura and sometimes spending time with her sister, Hayden Barnes.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

Dr. Griffin Munro, General Hospital's newest neurosurgeon, is at work looking over a file. He had started his new job a month ago at the hospital and was loving the family atmosphere of the hospital. He had met a lot of new people that he started to form friendships and professional relationships with, though he keeps hearing about a nurse. Nurse Webber. Everyone at the hospital had nothing but great things to say about this nurse and her skills.

He was looking down at a file for his newest patient when Epiphany, the head nurse, walked past with a red head woman. He couldn't help but be in awe of the woman. She was beautiful. He didn't realize he was staring when he heard his name being called. He looked back and saw Felix looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. How may I help you Felix?" he asked the nurse.

"I was wondering if you would like to help the nurses and doctors in a donation for Nurse Webber and her boys? Her house burned down and her kids don't have anything anymore. Neither does she. And to top it off, her middle child was hit by a car." Felix informed him.

Griffin felt bad for the nurse, even though he hadn't met her yet. "Sure, I will get her a gift card. I will bring it tomorrow." he said. "Do you know the woman Epiphany is talking to?" he asked the nurse.

Felix looked and smiled. "Are you falling in love?" he teased the doctor. "That's Elizabeth Webber. Also known as..." he trailed off

"Nurse Webber." Griffin realized. He had no idea she was that beautiful. Trying to keep the thoughts out of his mind. "Well I am going to introduce myself to this patient and his parent."

"That's right, you are Jake Spencer's doctor." Felix said.

"Who is Jake's doctor?" Elizabeth asked as her and Epiphany walked towards them.

"Dr. Munro here is Jake's doctor." Felix said.

When she looked at the doctor, she was in awe. Never in her life had she seen such a handsome doctor. She cleared her throat and stuck out her hand to shake. "Hi. I'm Elizabeth Webber, Jake's mom." she said. "Is it Dr. Munro?" she asked.

Griffin nodded. "Yes. Griffin Munro, but call me Griffin." he said with a smile. "I was just getting ready to go check on your son and run some tests." he informed her.

No one could miss the look of panic and worry that washed over Elizabeth's face. "What kind of tests? Is my son okay?" Elizabeth said.

"I want to do a neuroscan just to make sure that there is no nerve damage we need to worry about. It's as a precaution." Griffin assured her.

"Okay, well his room is this way." She said walking him to the room.

When they walked away, Felix said "Fifty bucks say that they get together before this year ends."

Epiphany shook her head at him. "Do you forget that she is with Franco?" she asked.

Felix shot a 'are you really serious' look. "That jerk. He's not going to last long."

Epiphany nodded agreeing with him. "Yeah. You're right." she looked at Felix. "One hundred buck for next year."

"You are on." Felix said as they shook hand on it.

Meanwhile in Jake's room, he, Jason and Sam were playing a game when Elizabeth and Griffin walked in. Jason looked up and saw a new man and was instantly on guard.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked Elizabeth.

"This is Jake's doctor. Dr Griffin Munro." she replied.

"Just call me Griffin." he said

"Jason Morgan, Jake's dad. And this is my wife, Sam." he said.

"Nice to meet you guys." he said before looking at Jake. "And this little guy must be Jake."

Jake nodded, but said nothing.

"Well, I'm Dr. Munro, but you can call me Griffin if you'd like." he said. "I just need to listen to your heart beat and check your vitals. And then a nurse will come in and we're going to get some tests done." Griffin said.

"Tests. No one asked for permission to do any tests on him." Sam said.

"Yeah, well he asked Jake's mother and I said it was okay." Elizabeth said to Sam. Looking towards Jason, she continued. "It's a neuroscan and it is just a precaution to make sure there were no nerve damage."

"Maybe we need to get custody of Jake, because it seems that he is always getting hit by a car with you." Sam said.

Griffin was checking Jake's vital when he heard Sam say that. He felt bad for Elizabeth for having to deal with that. He looked at her just as she was replying, "Do you forget that you were with him when he was hit by a car? I was here working and for some unknown reason, Jason had you watching him." she replied.

"Elizabeth, she is my wife." Jason said. "You are to respect her."

"Jason, I am Jake's mother. She is to know her place. She doesn't get a say in how the care for my son is handled. I do." Elizabeth said outraged as a nurse entered the room with a wheel chair. "And I said that Dr. Munro can run some test. He is going to run some tests. And that is the end of this discussion." she said effectively ending the conversation and turning back to Jake.

Sam shot daggers in Elizabeth. _Know her place. Elizabeth's place would be in the ground if she keep messing with her._ she thought to herself.

Jason and Sam watched as Elizabeth helped Griffin get Jake in the wheel chair. As soon as Jake was settled they headed towards the door with Elizabeth following them. As they were walking, Franco walked towards them.

"Who the hell is this?" Franco asked as he gave Griffin a hard glare.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. She was about to answer when Griffin spoke up.

"I'm Dr. Griffin Munro. Jake's doctor." He said.

Franco looked at Elizabeth for confirmation. She nodded and said, "He is about to run some tests."

"Well, why do you have to go? Come and talk to me." Franco said.

"Because Jake is my son and I am not leaving his side." Elizabeth said agitated. And with that she let Griffin guide her and Jake to the radiology rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

When Elizabeth, Griffin, and Jake got to the radiology room, Griffin set Jake up for the scans and took the scans. They were on their way back to Jake's room when Griffin noticed that Elizabeth seemed deep in thoughts. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, just thinking." she replied. "I apologize for Jason and Franco. I don't know why, but they like to make my life miserable. And Sam, well, let's just say..." she was cut off by Griffin.

"Really it's okay. You don't have to apologize." he said as they approached Jake's room.

"Ooh, so you are apologizing. Seem that you can't do anything right." Sam said as Griffin settled Jake back in his bed.

"Here you go. If you need anything. Let me know." he said to Jake and smiling at Elizabeth.

Once Griffin was out of the room, Jason looked at Elizabeth. "What were you apologizing for?"

Elizabeth looked away from the door and at Jason. "None of your business." she replied. "Instead of worrying about what I'm doing, worry about how his test went. We have to wait for the results to come back."

"That much was obvious." Sam said.

"Why the hell is she here?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

"Because I am his step mother." Sam answered for Jason.

"Well, I am his mother and Jake does not need your negative vibes here." Elizabeth said as Franco entered the room. "Another word, Sam, and you will be out of here."

"Like you have the power to do that." Sam said.

Elizabeth smirked smugly at Sam. "Well, I do work here and I know security. I can have them remove you. So try me, Sam."

Franco looked at Elizabeth and said, "We need to talk."

Elizabeth nodded and looked at Jake. "I will be right back, okay, sweetie." When Jake nodded, she followed Franco out the door towards the nurse's station. She seen Griffin there and tried her best not to stare. She looked at Franco and said, "What's wrong?"

"It's over." Franco said.

Elizabeth looked at him shocked and wondered what it was that she did. "What?" she asked. "Why? What did I do?"

"You don't give me attention. We haven't had sex yet." Franco said.

"So this is about us not having sex?" she asked confused.

Franco looked at her and nodded, but he didn't say anything.

"Wow. I can't believe that the only thing you want from me is sex." Elizabeth said on the verge of tears. "And attention. Jake is in the hospital. He needs all of my attention right now. And I still have to find a way to make my other boys know that their mommy loves them and will be home as soon as I can. I can't believe you are doing this right now."

"Yeah, well believe it. You are only a pretty face and hot body. Nothing else." Franco said as Elizabeth looked at him in shock with tears rolling down her cheeks. "You are dull. No wonder no other man wants you. I see why Lucky left you and why Jason cheated on you with Sam. Quite frankly, I'm through." and with that he left Elizabeth standing there crying as he headed towards the elevator.

When he walked past Griffin, he turned back to Elizabeth and said, "Maybe you should have just sucked my dick. Maybe then I would have been satisfied." and with that, he turned back around and continued on the elevator.

Griffin looked up at Elizabeth just in time to see her turn around with tears in her eyes. He went towards her and said, "Are you alright, Nurse Webber."

She nodded not turning around. "Yes. Everything just seems to be happening at once." she said. "First, Jake is in the hospital. Then Franco dumps me because he is feeling neglected because I spend all my time here with Jake. What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing. You need to be here with your son. You're doing what any good mom would do." Griffin said. "Don't let anybody make you feel bad for doing so. And Jake's step mom, sorry to say, needs to be put in her place. That's probably another cause of stress you have."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "You have no idea." she said. Then she looked at Griffin and smiled. "Thank you for listening to me. You don't even know me and here you are listening to my problems."

Griffin shook his head. "It's no problem." he said as he looked in her eyes. "And anytime you need someone to talk to, you can come to me."

Elizabeth smiled and looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes. She could lose herself in those eyes. When she realized she was staring, she cleared her throat and said, "I should probably get back to Jake."

Griffin nodded and watched her go. She was an amazing mother and the fact that Jason, Sam, and Franco couldn't see it...Well, let's just say that they didn't deserve to have her in their life. He doesn't know why, but he felt a sudden urge to protect Elizabeth and shield her from all the pain that she's going through.

 _No, I just met her_ he thought to himself. _I shouldn't be having those thoughts._ "Get it together, Griffin." he said to himself.

With that, he turned back to pick up the file he was reading and walked towards the patient's room. Meanwhile, Elizabeth walked back into Jake's room to see only Sam sitting in a chair beside Jake, no sign of Jason. Elizabeth sighed and went over to Jake's bed.

"Jake, honey, how are you feeling?" she asked, looking at Jake.

Before Jake could reply, Sam cut in. "Obviously he is good. He is awake." she said sarcastically.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I was talking to my son. Not you." she said before looking at Jake again. At that time, Jason walked back into the room.

"What have I told you about talking to my wife like that?" he asked with a cold voice.

Elizabeth looked at him and said, "What I told you about her knowing her place. When I am talking to my son, she doesn't cut in. I am Jake's mom. She needs to respect me." She took a deep breath before continuing. "If either of you don't like it, you can both leave. I am here for one purpose and one purpose only. That is to make my son better."

Jason walked closer to Elizabeth and looked at her hard before saying, "If we leave, we are not coming back."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Then don't. Neither Jake nor I need you here." she said.

Sam stood up and walked to Jason. "You are a bitch. You think you are what Jake needs?" she said. "You better watch who you talk to like that before you end up in a grave."

"How dare you threaten me?" Elizabeth replied with a raised voice. "You know what? I need both of you to leave. Get out before I call security and have them throw the both of you out."

Jason and Sam turned and walked away. Elizabeth heard a faint _bitch_ come from Sam. She was reeling from the encounter. First Franco dumps her all because they haven't had sex. Then she just had an argument with Jason and Sam. This day could not get any worse.


End file.
